


A Fateful Trip

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [70]
Category: Gilligan's Island, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Silly, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, wordcount: under 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt of "MCU, ensemble, Gilligan's Island AU". More of a shaggy dog story than anything.
Series: MCU Shorties [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Fateful Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



They were three hours from the mainland, with the remains of the boat on the shore. Steve was pretty sure he could _swim_ back to the mainland but before he could talk to Bucky about it, the weirdly-overdressed guy with the glasses and the funny facial hair had stripped the boat of all usable components and set the rest on fire, setting up a pillar of smoke that sailed up into the sky.

"Trust me," he said. "My personal assistant will see that and know it's me. We'll be out of here," he wagged his head from side to side, "two-three hours, tops."


End file.
